My Last Breath
by ElvenPrincessSapphire
Summary: A basic girl gets transported to middle earth, but with with a twist. Laura's life changes forever when she finds out a deep secret. Original tittle-Returing Star
1. Default Chapter

"Wake up. Wake up, WAKE UP!" Yelled Emerald as she yanked the pillow out from under Laura and Courtneys heads. "God Emerald," complained Courtney " its like, what five in the morning? cant you let us sleep!" "I have to agree with Courtney on this one Emerald, because I refuse to get up at this time of day. Or night." added Laura. Both girls sat up grogily , they hair stuck out every where. "You dont have to," she said as she pulled back the curtains of Lauras room, " because its not five AM its nine AM and youve been sleeping forever. So rise and shine, wake up, and smell the coffee, cause its time to get up, up, up!" Emerald ran into the bathroom " And I call bathroom". Laura and Courtney sat up and went to Lauras closet. Laura noticed that her hunter green, T-shirt had "mysteriously" gone missing. Emerald must have taken it, she thought as she rummaged through her closet. Finally after a couple of minutes she had chosen her wardrobe, a turquoise blue T-shirt that said Angel, Princess, Good girl ,Trouble Maker, and black pants. Her dark, brown, shoulder length, hair was put up in a loose braid, letting the one blond steak frame her face. After putting on a bit of lip gloss, she turned around to see her friend Courtney was dressed and ready. Her friend Courtney was dressed in a light purple shirt that had the words Deal with it! on it. Her friend also had shoulder length brown hair, but she worn it lose. Courtney had a long purple streak in her hair, which fitted her personality perfectly. While Laura and her friends looked alike, all having shoulder length hair while Emerlad and Courtneys hair was naturally curly, their personalities were totally different. Lauras personality was mostly quite, loyal, and kind, she was also stubborn, disorganized, and very quick to anger. Lauras short fuse usually got her in trouble.  
Courtney was, however, loud, worldly and outgoing. She was also very independent, and unpredictable. Courtney was always coming up with fun things to do, like kidnap Orlando Bloom and hold him ransom for watermelon starbursts. Not that they would do anything like. I think.  
Emerald was like both of them. When Emerald meets new people shes kind of shy, but when shes around her friends she is crazy! Emerald finally emerged from the bathroom. "Thank God, its been ten minutes! Is that my shirt!" complained Laura as Courtney laughed. "Yeah it is," Emerald said "but since Im one of your best friends I know youll let me borrow it." Laura laughed and agreed to let Emerald borrow the shirt. "Okay lets go, guys. Laura is your mom going to drop us off ?" asked Courtney. The three girls soon decided that they would drive to the mall, being 17 and old enough to drive.  
  
"Come on guys hurry up! Theres a cool new jewelry shop I want to look at." said Courtney as she tugged her two friends over to the jewelry store. "Eternity," Laura said reading the name of the store " this is definitely a Courtney place" "Yeah, I hope they dont have any eternity bracelet there" joked Emerald about Courtneys love of eternity bracelets. The girls raced in, and seeing a certain bracelet Courtney rushed of to the counter, along with Emerald. Laura was walking along when she spotted a sign that read: LOTR JEWLRY 50% OFF " I love this place" Laura said running over to the display case. She loved the different gem, bracelets, and jewelry. Then she saw it. The most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The necklace was shaped like a six point, silver star with sapphire gem, with equally flawless amethysts gems on each point. She had to have that necklace! " Yes, that is very popular with most teenage girls." said a voice behind her. She jumped in surprise, and turned around to face a tall, platinum-blond haired woman, with striking blue eyes. The white business suit, the woman was wearing set off the silver flecks in her eyes. Diamond earrings dangled from her slightly pointed ears. Oh my gosh! she thought to herself This woman has pointed ears! "Uh... yeah, I guess. Its really pretty. Do you know how much it costs?" she prayed that it wouldnt cost more than $100, but she knew it was in vain. Her mother and her had been in a sort of money bind since her father died. He had died of a heart attack is what they said, but she didnt believe them. Even though it had been three years, she still felt a pang of jealousy whenever she saw other kids with their fathers.  
"Actually," said the woman "its free if you can answer a question."  
  
Womans P.O.V  
  
"Actually its free," I said " If you can answer an LOTR question." This was her! I thought to myself. This was this was the Eleven princess Laura. After the many people I had accidentally sent to Middle Earth, and had mistaken for Laura, I knew this time that it was her. I had to get her that necklace, and I new that a little white lie wouldnt hurt anybody. "Really? Wow! Okay shoot." she said surprisingly " In the first book The Fellowship of The Ring, what was the name of the pony Sam Gamgee was fond of ?" that was an easy one, she had to get that right. "Easy," she said " his name was Bill." Correct! Laura happily walked out of the store with her friends, and their purchases.  
  
I walked to the back of the store, and walked dawn the long, endless hall to the room in the very back of the hall. I walked in and was suddenly engulfed by darkness. I flipped on the light switch, unafraid of the lurking darkness. I walked to the center of the room where a dim spotlight settled on a large reflecting pool. (A/N: Think about Galadriels pool in the first movie) I removed the gold key of its chain and dipped it into the cool, clear turquoise- blue water. As soon as the key had come in contact with the water, the water glowed instantly,. There it cleared into a picture of a large throne room, and on the throne sat a tall blond haired woman with green streaks in her hair, sitting boredly on her throne. "Your highness, Queen Selenity," I said speaking to the woman "Your highness, she has the necklace, and should be getting there by midnight, earth time." Selenity looked at her own reflecting pool and replied "Well done Lady Elf Alana. I give you my thanks, your actions will not go unrewarded." then quietly, just as before, the image faded back to the clear turquoise- blue. "Yes," I said to no one in particular "I will not go unrewarded. I shall have that throne!" Then I quietly slinked out, leaving the room, yet again, in the darkness.  
  
End P.O.V   
  
Laura was now sitting happily in Emerald car, as Emerald drove Courtney, and Laura home. It was raining And Courtney was in a foul mood, because Emerald wouldnt let her "spend all her money on a stupid bracelet!"  
  
"Hey Laura why dont you put on that necklace you got?" Laura reached into her skin but as soon as she touched it the metal turned cold, and the gems glowed a brilliant blue, and purple. "uh...maybe later. Ill wear it to school tomorrow, O.K.?" Emerald and Courtney gave Laura a quizzical look but didnt say anything. What was that all about? She thought ================================================================  
  
_An elf sat at a mirror, brushing her hair silently. Just then there came a knock at the door. "Who would be knocking at this time a night?" but she got up and answered the door slowly. "Hello?" she asked, but no one was there. She figured that some children were just playing a practical joke, but at this time of night, it wasnt funny. The elf had just sat down to finish brushing her hair when she heard a dull thump. "This is getting infuriating!" she said to herself as she got up to scold the young elves. When she opened the door she stifled a gasp, the two elves that were guarding her door, were slumped dead against the wall. "Well, well, well, look what weve finally caught." said a cold voice, that sounded like it took delight in other peoples fear. The she-elf quickly turned around ,but was blindfolded from behind. "Help!" she screamed, fearfully. "They cant here you," the man said coldly. "Lets move, before they catch us."  
As soon as they reached the bottom, she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. And slightly, through the blindfold, she caught a glimpse of a sword catching the light of the moon.   
  
_ "AH!!" Laura screamed , and bolted upright in her bed. Its all right, its just a dream. But it wasnt just a dream, Laura had been plagued with that dream ever since she could remember. Her dog, king, perked is ears up questionably "Im all right" she told her dog, but just to make sure, Laura did a check on her room. Everything was in its place, her guitar was in the corner on its stand, her keyboard in the other corner, her computer, good everything was there. Laura got up and went to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, she instinctively covered her eyes , from the blinding light. Splashing water on her face she absent-mindedly picked up a brush, and started brushing her hair. Something caught her eye in the mirror. Laura realized she was wearing the necklace. Strange she didnt remember putting it on, but once she saw herself in the mirror she liked how she looked. Suddenly the necklace turned cold, and the gems glowed, faintly at first, then brighter. An aura of purple and blue filled the room. Soon everything was spinning and papers flew everywhere. Crap, I knew I should have cleaned my room today, but her thoughts were lost as she faded into darkness.   
  
A/N: Wow, Im done! I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope you all send reviews! Thanks! 


	2. Has the princess returned?

When Laura awoke she found herself floating down a fast current river. She splashed around in desperation, trying to find something to hold onto.  
  
Her lungs were screaming for air and Laura started to panic. Oh lord I'm going to die! she thought. She reached her hand out for something to grab on to and at last she felt the root of a tree. She pulled herself out, coughing up water and trying to suck in as much air as possible. It wasnt easy.  
  
As the girl stood up she couldnt ignore the pain in her left leg, I must have sprained it in the river.  
  
"Oh crap." she said to herself collapsing into the tree. She sneezed and if on cue the sky opened up. "Great!" she screamed, (she had anger issues) "Im cold, lost, and hungry and its starting to sprinkle. This cant get any worse!" but again her bad luck prevailed and the rain poured down.  
  
She groaned in frustration and pulled the hood of her dark blue jacket over her head. Good thing I was to lazy to change into my pajamas she thought or I would be walking around in them.  
  
Sadly, the jacket provided little protection against the rain, and so she slipped back into her sleep.  
  
Again Laura awoke , but this time to some very uncomfortable jostling. "What the heck?" she groaned as she woke up. she opened up her eyes and noticed that she was on a horse that appeared to be 10 feet high.  
  
"Holy crap!!" she yelled. she turned around to see two crystal blue eyes staring in concern at her. The man bent down and whispered something foreign in her ear, and even though she didnt feel tired her body soon went back to sleep.  
  
Legolas P.O.V  
  
Legolas rode silently, carrying the girl on his horse. She stirred and started cursing. Legolas bent down and whispered "Go to sleep." in his own language and she did as told.  
  
"Legolas," someone shouted from behind him, he turned around to meet Haldir with an expression of surprise on his elven face.  
  
"Man-ie, Haldir?" what is it Haldir? He asked his friend  
  
"Legolas do you have any idea who this is?" Haldir asked, when Legolas shook his head haldir said, almost to loudly:  
  
"This is the princess of Isile, the one that was kidnapped. The one that you loved." he said the last part quietly.  
  
Legolass eyes widened and he stared down at the girl again. Yes, she did look a lot like Laura, but It couldnt be. Laura had been kidnapped by Kamero a long time ago. For that reason Legolas hated Kamero and had attempted to kill him many times.  
  
The girl had a lot of similarities, like the both had had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, and surprisingly enough she did have the ears of an elf but...  
  
"Legolas, she has the necklace! What more proof do you need! Why are you in denial?" Haldir stated, which brought attention to the other elves that they were traveling with. Legolas sighed sadly.  
  
"Well if it is her we will know soon enough." he said and ordered everyone to make camp here  
  
"Yes, but she will be grieved to know that Isile, is no more." Haldir replied. Legolas looked up at Haldir with shock  
  
"Since when?" he asked with concern.  
  
"A long time ago, you did not know this? It was the out come of Kamero. After Laura was kidnapped, her half sister, the goddess Selenity, had sent her to first earth with two of her other goddess friends Courtney, whose real name is Serenity, and Emerald.  
  
Kamero was distressed and sent fire on the city, the horrible warlock, burnt it all to ash."  
  
"And how did you know this Haldir? Were did you come across such information?" Legolas asked with wonder  
  
" I had a chat with the goddess, Selenity, herself." he smirked  
  
"Only you could do that Haldir." Legolas laughed. How he did hope this was Laura, he hoped more than anyone would know. ================================================================ A/N: Okay sorry this was such a short chapter, Ive been kinda busy.( Gives excuse as she notices friends approach with sharp pointy objects )Uh... well Id love to stay and chat but I have to live. Review please 


	3. Good news or bad?

A/N: Im back! I always wanted to do that, LOL. Thanks for the reviews peoples!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Lauras eyes fluttered open she found herself on the ground. She pushed the blanket and stood up slightly dazed. What she didn't expect was to find a group of elves camped around her.  
"Mara arin, my lady" came a voice from behind her that made the girl jump. Laura turned around to see a very handsome elf, with blond hair and two braids framing his fair face, and the same blue eyes that had put her back to sleep.  
" I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you." he said noting that Laura had jumped in surprise at the break in silence.  
"Oh God, were am I ?" she wondered out loud "And who are you?"  
  
"Im prince Legolas of Mirkwood, And you are in Middle Earth." Legolas answered, Lauras face droped.  
  
"What?! But... but this isn't real, Middle Earth is fiction, pure fiction." she said stubbornly, unable to believe this was happening.  
  
"It seems real enough to me, my lady. May I ask your name?" he asked  
  
"My name? Oh yeah my name, Laura. Laura Sapphire Forester. Legolas caught his breath._It is her_ he thought.  
  
"Yes, well um...Lady Laura..."  
  
"Laura. Just Laura you don't need to call me lady or anything like that." Laura commanded. Legolas smiled  
  
"Well than Laura, if you'll excuse me..." he said  
  
"Okay, your highness." she said awkwardly, and Legolas laughed  
  
"The same as you, Laura, just call me Legolas."  
  
Legolas P.O.V   
  
Legolas walked over to Haldir, who was just getting up from his sleep .  
"Haldir you were right. Your right it is her." Legolas said to Haldir  
  
"Are you all right, mellon nin?" asked Haldir  
  
"Haldir, I dont think she remembers, or even knows who she really is."  
  
"You mean," Haldir corrected "you dont think she remembers you." when Legolas didn't say anything his suspicions were confirmed. "Legolas," he sighed "Laura loved you, and she still does and she will remember soon enough, but you have to trust her."  
  
"Your right. Again." Legolas said  
  
"When am I ever not." the two friends laughed  
  
"Well, 'Mr always right' should we tell her? " Legolas questioned. Haldirs face dropped.

"No. Let your father or Selenity tell her."  
  
"Alright but let us move to the palace quickly."  
  
End P.O.V   
  
"Laura," Legolas said starling Laura again  
"Yes?" answered Laura who was slightly ticked at being startled so easly  
  
"Laura, we should move quickly its almost nightfall, and there have been many orc sightings." Legolas urged  
  
" Um... okay, move where?" Laura  
  
"To the palace of Mirkwood, there are some people there who would like to speak with you there."  
  
"What did I do?" she asked because she was in trouble a lot. Legolas laughed at this  
  
"Nothing, but I'm afraid there is some news that you need to hear." he stated  
  
"News?" this was never a good thing. The last time someone told her "news" she learned that her father had died. "Good news or bad?"  
  
"It depends on how you might take it, Laura." he said jumping onto his horse gracefully "Do you ride?" _or can you still?_ he thought  
  
"No. I'm afraid of riding. Love horses ,hate riding them." she said  
  
"Well you will have to, we can not wait for you while you walk on foot."  
  
"Nope. Sorry, won't do it and you can't make." as soon as she said that she was pulled onto the horse and they rode off "Hey! Put me down!" she screamed and struggled to get down from the very fast horse  
  
"You always were stubborn." Legolas laughed  
  
"What?!" Laura screamed  
  
"Nothing, but Laura the more you struggle the faster the horse goes, so sit back and enjoy the ride." he laughed  
  
"Fine, but if you let me fall..."  
  
"I wont let you fall, Laura. Relax." Laura slumped in frustration _I should be use to it_ she sighed _nobody listens to me anyway_. She sat there wondering what news they were planning on telling her. _God don't let somebody have died_ she thought with dread.   
  
Kamero P.O.V   
  
"So she's back?" he questioned his servant Maile as Kamero sat in the chair of his large palace of stone.  
  
"Yes, that is what your spies have reported. There is however one flaw in your plan."  
  
"What?" Kamero questioned  
  
"She doesn't know who she really is, or anybody else. Including Legolas."  
  
"That is not a flaw you fool! That is perfect." he dismissed his lackey and pulled out the map, which grew large and the mountain terrains rose high. Where the forest of Isile was supposed to be, there was a large X.  
  
"Let the games begin." he said with lust in his eyes. "This will be very fun."   
  
A/N:Okay who did ya like my third chapter,?Hope its good.  
ElvenPrincessSapphire


	4. Whats going on?

A/N: Im back with another one of my famously-not-so-famous chapters! (crikets chirp) You could at least show some enthusiasm.  
Anyway thanks for all the support you guys have given me, you rock!!!

* * *

"Were almost there." Legolas told Laura.  
"Thank God," Laura sighed with relief "My butt was beginning to hurt." Legolas laughed at that.  
  
"Yes well riding for three hours will do that to you." he said " It couldnt have been that bad, was it?"  
  
"Well no, except for the part were you pulled me onto the horse, and the whole aching butt thing." she said once again struggling to get off the horse, and Legolas had to help her off. Unfortunately she fell gracelessly to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas asked trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Even in another world I manage to trip!" she groaned "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Im sorry, Laura. Come, let us go inside." Legolas said helping the girl up. For the first time Laura noticed the large palace of Mirkwood. Out of the palace came another elf who walked towards Legolas.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas!" cried King Thranduil, embracing his son  
  
"Mae govannen, Atar." L Legolas said quickly "Atar we must talk, where is Selenity?" Thranduil looked at his son strangely "This is her sister." Legolas continued.  
  
"What?!" He cried in surprise "I thought she was long dead after she was sent to first Earth."  
  
"Everyone did." Legolas said  
  
"Everyone except you." Haldir said listening to the conversation. Legolas smiled and then continued.  
  
"Yes well, we need to call Selenity. I think she would like to know.  
  
"Come Legolas, we need to call Selenity." Thranduil said already making his way to the throne room  
  
"Atar thats what Ive been trying to... Oh never mind. Follow me Laura."  
  
"Selenity!" called Thranduil to the empty throne-room. "Selenity please make yourself present, I need to talk to you." Suddenly a cloud of green leaves swirled around like a tornado.  
  
"She sure makes in entrance doesnt she." Laura whispered to Legolas completly oblivious to why Selenity was being called. The leaves disappeared and in their place stood a beautiful blond woman. The goddess had long dirty blond hair with green streaks scattered around and piercing green eyes. She wore a green Egyptian style dress.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" Selenity asked in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Selenity, we found your sister." Selenitys looked up surprised  
  
"Oh shes here already? That was fast." the goddess said noncholantly "What do you mean?" Legolas asked "She was going to come this whole time and you failed to tell me." Legolas was slightly hurt by this. Selenity shrugged.  
  
"It slipped my mind, I sent for Alana to send her here. I missed her, and since Kameros dead it seemed safe."  
  
"Kamero isnt dead! You cant kill a warlock with arrows! Wait a minute, you sent Alana!"  
  
"Yes! And do not yell at me like that, lets not forget whose the goddess around here!"  
  
"Alana is Kameros sister!" Yelled Thranduil ignoring Selenitys threat.  
  
"WHAT! Why wasnt I told of this!" she yelled in anger and shock causing lightning bolts to strike.  
  
"Selenity please do not yell." Legolas said calmly for that was his nature.  
  
"Sorry, Legolas." the lightning went away. "I just cant understand why she might do anything to harm Laura. Shes always been faithful to Serenity, Emerald and myself."  
  
"Uh Im right here." Laura spoke up "Would someone mind telling me whats going on."

* * *

A/N: Im really sorry this is so short, real life kicks in you know? Anyway, review! 


	5. Her own princess

A/N:THANKS YOU GUYS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
Everyone turned their attention to Laura who was standing in the doorway observing all this, and needless to say she was becoming very confused. Selenity smiled at her sister, taking in her appearance. She hadnt seen her in years, but she still looked the same,dark brown hair a white streak framing her face (she must have gotten that while on Earth) blue-black eyes, pale skin, and dark red lips. Her dear sister who didnt remember a thing, not her, not who she really was or even, though surprising, Legolas. It might be best that she did forget about Kamero though and how he had tried so many times to hurt her.  
  
"Oh right," Selenity said snapping out of her thoughts. "Ill call Serenity, she always was better at explaining things."  
  
"You don't need to call me I'm already here." came a musical and commanding voice. Then there was a swirl of purple stardust, and there stood another goddess. The goddess had long brown hair with scattered purple streaks, and deep purple eyes that could rival the most perfect amethysts.(A/N: Serenity's words not mine.) She was tall and wore a purple Egyptian styled dress. A six point star with a purple crescent moon behind it was placed on her forehead.  
  
"Courtney?" Laura screeched in surprise "Your a goddess!"  
  
"Yeah about that its a long story, besides your an elf." Serenity AKA: Courtney said which caused Lauras eyes to look like they were going to pop out. "You didnt tell her." She said looking around at the two elves and the goddess.  
  
"Well we were going to, but you have already done that." Selenity said. This was not going the way she had planned.  
  
"Youd better sit down." Serenity commanded "This is going to be a long story." Thats it you have to wait for the next chapter

* * *

. Jk, Jk theres more I just wanted to tease you guys a little bit (runs away as a large eggplant is thrown at her head.)   
  
"All right." Serenity started "You are an eleven princess, you fell in love with Legolas, who also fell in love with you. You and a couple of escort went to Mirkwood to visit Legolas after he came back from the War of The Ring. Later an evil warlock named Kamero attacked Legolas and lusted you, not love lust. He kidnapped you and When Selenity found out she sent you to First Earth for safety. Kamero then found out about that and was furious so he destroyed Isil.  
Selenity didnt tell anyone that she sent you to First Earth so everyone assumed you were dead, but Selenity missed you and thought that it might be time for you to take over her throne so she made you come back, and now Im telling you all this." Serenity finished and was trying to take deep breaths.  
  
"That was to long." Selenity accused  
  
"Well I tried to abbreviate it as much as I could. Laura do you remember anything of what I just told you." Serenity asked.  
  
"No, Im sorry." Laura said sadly. She felt guilty for not remembering all of this.  
  
"Oh its all right, Laura." Selenity said. "Seldrina will you get a room ready for ,Laura, please?" The elven maid nodded and escorted the girl out of the room.  
  
"Will she ever remember?" Legolas asked out loud  
  
"I dont know." Selenity answered, worriedly.  
  
"Well we could ask Emerald, she is the goddess of memory." Serenity said.  
  
"Fine, but could we call her later? I cannot handle the craving for nuts!" (A/N: Inside joke.)  
  
"Well," Thranduil said standing up "Will you ladies be staying?" He asked but only out of politeness. He couldnt stand the goddess, especially when they were fighting. Serenity, being able to read mind, was extremely flattered by this.  
"Well," Serenity teased noting with pleasure at how Thranduil cringed. "Thank you for the offer but Seto and Vash are waiting for us back at the palace. Bye." Serenity laughed and excited the same way she entered, with a swirl of purple stardust.  
  
"We will how ever check in now and then. And," Selenity said narrowing her eyes "youd better take care of my little sister. If Kamero comes with even 50 feet of her, or tries to hurt her, or does hurt her... Well you know what will happen. There could be drought, tornadoes, earthquakes, you know the drill." Selenity was a bit overprotective of her sister.  
  
"Dont worry Selenity, Laura will be fine." Legolas said reassuredly.  
  
"Oh, Legolas its not you I dont trust its Kamero and your father who I dont trust. After all, Laura, was staying here when she was kidnapped." And with that Selenity left with a whirlwind of green and gold leaves. ================================================================ Laura sat on what might be her new bed, feeling sorry for herself._ I was, I am a princess, an elven princess and no one told me!! No one tells me anything!! _She flopped down on the bed and ran her fingers against the red silk comforter. The sheets and pillow cases were also silk but they were ivory in color. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Seldrina.  
"Oh, not another elf." she moaned. Its not that she didnt like elves, it was all just to much to absorb in one day.  
"Well, milady, for a person who hates elves your well on your way to becoming one." The she-elf said and laughed at Laura as she wondered how Seldrina herd her.  
  
"I dont hate elves okay. Its just to much ... Wait a minute, rewind. What do you mean, Im well on my way to becoming one?" Laura asked finally aware of her last statement.  
  
"Well, just look in the mirror." She said pointing to a gold and sapphire encrusted mirror. Laura got up warily, keeping an eye on the she- elf until she got to the mirror.  
  
"Oh my... GOD!!" She yelled and let out a loud scream that she was sure even men could have heard, as her eyes met the reflection of her newly grown elf ears. Legolas and King Thranduil upon hearing Lauras cry, burst into the room.  
  
"Whats wrong Laura?" Legolas asked fearing it was Kamero. "What? whats wrong?" Thranduil asked, fearing Selenitys reaction if it was Kamero.  
  
"I... I.." she couldnt speak so she pointed to her ears and whimpered.  
  
"Is that it?" Legolas asked breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do you mean is that it? Just in case you havent noticed its not normal for humans to have POINTY EARS!" Laura cried in her frenzy. Legolas walked over and clapped his hands on her shoulder ordering her to breath normally. Once she had calmed down Legolas spoke again.  
"Laura, just in case you werent listening you are not human. You are an elf."  
  
It finally sunk in. "So this is for real?? she asked and Legolas nodded. "Oh boy" she said taking a deep breath and looking like she was going to scream and/or pass out.  
  
"Well um, we will be leaving now. Seldrina will you help Laura find something suitable to wear for the dinner tonight?" She nodded and they left.  
  
"Whats wrong with the way Im dressed?" Laura asked looking at her navy print flared pants, black element tank-top and black hoodie which was now tied to her waist.  
  
"Well milady... that isnt what I would wear to a dinner." Seldrina said hesitantly.  
  
"Well its a good thing your not wearing it." Laura replied. She had always been the sarcastic type.  
  
"Just get in the bathtub, Ill have your dress laid out soon."  
  
"Fine." Laura said with as much dramatic defiance as she could muster.  
  
Kameros P.O.V  
  
"You may come in now." Kamero said as the door opened and his sister Alana stepped in.  
  
"Shes here you know." Alana said nonchalantly.  
  
"Thank you dear sister for telling me something I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT!"  
  
"Elven warlocks and their anger ." she said and picked up an apple. "Why do you make such a big deal over this girl. Its not like any other girl that youve-"  
  
"Silence!" Kamero yelled at his sister.  
  
"Whatever, just remember that Selenity and Serenitys thrones are mine." And she walked off to do her own plotting. . .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. .


	6. Who's trying to crash the party?

A/N:Hey people! Man I am so sorry I have not updated in awhile it's been pretty hectic in my house. My dad was in the hospital with pnemonia (he's better now) my sister is sick, I've been sick, I've been grounded, I went to a Zoegirl concert and got their autograph and I have been busy with my other fanfics. Plus school is starting tommorrow so I was like "Oh crap I haven't updated this fic since forever!" So here I am updating!  
  
Laura: You know I'm really hurt that you would rather write other fanfics then create love sceens for me and Legolas!  
  
EPS: One Legolas is mine! Two: I have had writers block which is partly your fault! So leave me be! I'm updating no so be happy.Three: Your supposed to be in the fic, not out here!  
  
Laura: :::shrugs::: Hey the hobbits got out and are robbing a bank, I thought it only fair that I am allowed to go out of the story.  
  
EPS: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!  
  
Laura: I was trying to but you were to busy yelling at me!  
  
EPS: Oh man! :::turns to readers::: I have to go chase after hobbits so enjoy this chapter.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY SISTER. WHY? I feel bad that she's so sick.

* * *

When Laura got out of the bathroom she noticed the dress draped across the bed. She sighed in agony but as she looked at it more closely she realized it was quite beautiful. It was simple enough it was a blue with sleeves that stopped just before her wrist and flared out from there. The bottom of the dress had leaves embroidered in silver thread. She had just finished getting dressed when her newly grown elf ears heard someone coming to the door. I'll never get used to this she thought and shuddered.  
  
"My lady are you dressed?" Seldrina asked. Laura had recognized her voice because, no offense to Seldrina, but she talked to much.  
"Yeah come in." Laura said.  
  
"My lady I need to do your hair for the party tonight." "Party? What party? Nobody told me about a party, a dinner yes, a party no. I am not a party girl." Laura said in confussion.  
  
"Well it's more like a welcome back dinner." Laura sighed and sat down as Seldrina procedeed to do her hair in complicated elvish braids.  
  
"There you go lady." Seldrina said as she finished.  
"Thanks." Laura said as she looked in the mirror. Is that me? she asked herself.  
  
"Come now we can't keep Prince Legolas waiting." Seldrina said looking for Laura's shoes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's going to show you to the ball room." Seldrina said. Someone knocked on the door and Laura guessed it was Legolas.  
  
"Just a minute your highness." Seldrina said and quickly made Laura get into a pair ofdark blue shoes.  
  
"Hello again, Laura." Legolas said greeting her with a smile.  
  
"Hi." she said shortly. How she wished she could go to sleep right now.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Legolas asked with concern.  
  
"I'm not ready for all of this. I mean I just found all this out and it's kind of... overwhelming." Laura blurted out. Legolas smiled. _He has a nice smile...  
_  
"Yes it does but in time you'll get used to it." He said.  
  
"I hope your right." she said. They walked in silence until they passed a large window. Many elves were practicing archery. "That looks fun." Laura said.  
  
"What archery?"  
  
"Yeah it looks like fun. I've always been alittle interested in it but I never had the time to learn."  
  
"Would you like me to teach you?" Legolas asked and Laura's face brightened.  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" She said happily. The two finnaly reached the large oak doors to the ballroom. man this place is big! "Here we go." she said to herself as Legolas opened the door. Almost instanly millions of people crowded her asking her questions and claiming they knew her since she was an elf-ling and asking herwhere she had been for so long. Of course she had to lie and say that she had been in Lothlorien. When she finnaly managed to escape she went ot the back of the room and hid behind a large pillar.  
  
"This totally sucks." she groaned as she sank down.  
  
"I don't belive I know what you mean." A voice said behind her. Laura turned around and smiled. Legolas she was glad it was him.  
  
"Forget about it." she said shrugging it off.  
  
"Laura would you like to dance?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh well I..." Laura tried to start, but Legolas looked slightly hurt. "It's not that I don't want to but I... I can't dance." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked and Laura looked down sheepishly. Suddenly she was being pulled on to the dance floor.  
  
"Wait really I can't dance at all." she stamered.  
"Well we will have to remedy that won't we." Legolas said  
  
"Okay but I'm warning you." But as Legolas tried to teach her it was in vain.  
  
"Never could dance." Legolas said.  
  
"Hey!" she said laughing in mock hurt as he lead her to a chair. "You can't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"No I can't." he said laughing. Suddenly they both heard Thranduil's laoud booming voice.  
  
"You are not wanted here! Leave now." Thranduil yelled. Legolas went to see what the comotion was all about and Laura followed. Pushing through the crown they made their way to the front to the front of the crowd to see a very un happy Thranduil. Opposite of the knig stood a tall blond almost white haired man with steel blue eyes. He was dressed in black and seemed somehow Fimilar to Laura, but not in a good way.  
  
"What?" he asked putting his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You don't want your old friend Kamero at your wonderful party? I'm insulted." Legolas protectivley put a hand on Laura's shoulder. "What's going on?" Laura asked, confussed. "Who is he?" Laura was getting scared."  
  
"What are you doing here, Kamero." Legolas asked in a voice that Laura had never heard before. Who was this man!  
  
"You know why i'm here prince. She's back." Kamero's eyes scanned the crowd and finnaly landed on laura. She now knew who this was. 


End file.
